


Supernatural Sides! AU Info

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, basically headcanons for my au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons for my au and more info about the characters and suchNot that important but if you're interested about what I have planned for this au then read on I guess...~Ok they tags aren't in the right order so I guess I'll have to write it down-~ The order is: Remy, Roman, Virgil, Patton, Emile, Thomas, Joan and Talyn, Deceit and lastly Logan ~~ You're welcome ~





	1. Remy

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for my lack of progress in the au itself by writing down all my headcanons  
> More will be added later, bear with me

**Headcanons:**

\- Full name Remy Sanders

\- Codename: Sleep

\- He's the only _human_ hunter, apart from Roman

\- Him and Thomas are brothers, he is the younger of the two

\- He dyed his hair dark green because he felt like it (I'd like to see you try and stop him)

\- Brown eyes and brown hair, like his brother

\- Meme lord

\- 28 years old (1 year younger than Thomas)

\- His birthday is 17th January

\- 5 foot 2 inches (1.58m) of sass

\- Cannot cook to save his life

\- Also not good with directions

\- He used Thomas' truck for about 6 months despite not knowing how to drive

\- He'd never pass his driving test anyway

\- Bisexual boy~ ^o^

\- Dated a girl back in first grade (her name was Lillie) but later found out she was lesbian, but he's cool with it. They still talk from time to time

\- Calls everyone ma'am, no matter the gender

\- Relies too much on coffee instead of actual sleep cause he sleeps during the day and never at night

\- Because of that, someone might come into the lounge to see Rem and Virge playing video games together

\- Just a teensy,  _tiny_ bit of ADHD

\- Sometimes gets panic attacks from lack of sleeping or eating

\- Wasn't always a hunter, but became one after the college he, Thomas, Roman, Logan and Patton attended was invaded by demons during the Apocalypse

\- May or may not have started developing feelings for Deceit...

\- Surprisingly good singer, but doesn't sing often as it's embarrassing to him

\- Has an Instagram and a Facebook page

\- Swears too much for his own good

\- Has a secret collection of discount coupons for various different stores that he's never going to use, as he hopes he can sell them in about 50 years time for a lot of money

\- His friendship bracelet is green and white, but it broke so he tied it around the zip of his hunting bag (for safe keeping)

\- Gryffindor/Hufflepuff (Gryffinpuff? Huffledor? idk)

\- Used to babysit Virgil when he was younger


	2. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down... x number of people to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons seem to be the one thing I'm quick at  
> Whatever :p

**Headcanons:**

\- Full name Roman Price

\- Surname used to be Gregory but he got it legally changed. He wanted to change it to 'Prince' but nobody would let him

\- Codename: Princey

\- Only other human except Remy

\- He is an only child

\- Gingery-red hair (Ro wanted to dye it but again nobody would let him) and green eyes

\- Sings songs in the shower (mostly Disney)

\- 25 years old (second youngest of the gang)

\- His birthday is 4th June

\- 5 foot 5 inches (1.67m) of ego

\- Him and Rem are best buddies

\- Dramatic entrances

\- Dramatic exits

\- Just dramatic in general really

\- About as  **g a y**   as you could possibly get

\- His friendship bracelet is red and gold

\- He also made a rainbow one for himself, just to be even more gay

\- Likes to stargaze during the summer, when it gets darker later so the streetlights stay off for longer

\- Has the biggest room in the apartment to fit his gigantic wardrobe

\- He likes to parade around  the house in different costumes he's made

\- Surprisingly good sewer (everyone always goes to him when they rip a hole in clothes, etc...)

\- Very outgoing in a costume, but gets very self-conscious in public places

\- Acts like he has a lot of self-esteem, but he really doesn't, and gets super defensive whenever anybody (mainly Patton) asks about it

\- Gets all the Crofter's (he might be slightly obsessed...)

\- Roman grew up as a hunter and had moved away at the time of the apocalypse with his parents, but came back when he found out his friends were in danger

\- Come on, he's gay... Of course he's gonna fall for Virge~

\- Hardcore Gryffindor

\- Will happily eat pizza for the rest of his life

\- He and Remy both wear colourful (and sometimes mismatched) socks, which pisses Logan off

\- Says he knows Spanish, but he really doesn't

\- Does believe there is a Dragon-Witch out there somewhere, waiting to kill him


	3. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's fave emo nightmare :3

**Headcanons:**

\- Full name Virgil Kitt

\- Codename: Anxiety

\- Used to be human, but got turned into a vampire a mere week before his 18th birthday

\- 19 years old (the youngest in the group)

\- His birthday is December 19

\- 5 foot 2 inches (1.6m) of emo

\- Another memelord

\- Loves chocolate

\- Dark brown (almost black) hair and walnut-coloured eyes

\- He mostly sleep during the day and plays video games and watches YouTube at night

\- Unlike most vampires, he can feed off of the blood of other vampires

\- Has a habit of fiddling and/or chewing on the ends of his sleeves

\- Wears earrings, necklaces and bracelets cause he's slightly feminine

\- Also sometimes wears knuckle braces/dusters that Remy bought him (shhh don't tell Pat-)

\- They are black with four spikes that look like cat claws

\- Patton taught him how to cook and is starting to get better than him

\- Recently discovered he can walk on walls and ceilings

\- Gay boy :3 

\- Non-binary (prefers he/him pronouns though)

\- His friendship bracelet is black, white and purple and he usually puts it around his right ankle

\- Was actually the first to admit his feelings towards Roman (rather than the other way round)

\- Suffers from anxiety, which caused him to miss a lot of days off college until the guys started homeschooling instead

\- Will walk around with his big headphones on even if there's no music playing, just so people won't talk to him

\- Patton never taught him to hunt so Remy and Roman taught him instead

\- Collects different types of rare rocks for some reason

\- Secretly watches Disney Movies with Patton when Ro isn't in the house

\- Has his own air guitar (which he polishes almost every day)

\- Actually has a different surname, but I won't say what yet~ ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drawings of everyone's regular outfits, which I'll also add to these soon

**Author's Note:**

> this might end up being one page per person but idk :p


End file.
